Night Zero
by evil746
Summary: This is the story of how Freddy's came to be. Rated M for high impact violence and course language.
1. Chapter 1

When I first heard of Five Nights at Freddy's, I didn't really care about it. I'm not much of a horror person or a Pc gamer so it didn't really interest me to play it. It wasn't until I heard the Living Tombstone's 'Five Nights at Freddy's' (which you can listen to here:  watch?v=l18A5BOTlzE) that I became curious. I then decided to acquaint myself with the story, so I jumped on the wiki and read up on it. Just from reading about it, and looking at pictures and .GIFs, I (pardon my French) shit myself. I seriously couldn't sleep at night. The only thing I could think about was Bonnie's black eyes looking at me through the camera. But the thing the intrigued me the most from my reading was the story. For those of you who don't know it, I'll give you a run down.

Freddy's was once a popular family restaurant until a man dressed in one of the Freddy suits the animatronics wear lured five kids into the back of the pizzeria and murdered them. It is then believed that he stuffed their bodies into the animatronics as parents called the police in response to a hideous odour coming from them and reports of blood and mucus coming from the animatronics' faces, mainly the mouth and eyes . The man was supposedly caught and convicted however, its debated if he was indeed the killer. Since the animatronics attempt to kill people in a similar fashion, some fans believe it was the robots that were the real murderer. Others believe that it was a employee as he has access to the costumes. I personally believe that it was the security guard at the time who murdered the children which is why the robots come after the main character, Mike Schmidt. As some people believe the ghost of the children posses the robots at night, it would make sense that they are seeking retribution.

Another plot point in the game is the bite of '87. During this time, one of the robots bit a child and ripped out there frontal lobe. It is believed that Foxy was the one as he is the most capable of doing so with his sharp teeth and why he is out of order.

Now, as little of a horror fan as I am, I loved this idea. It seemed like the perfect idea to write a story for. An almost manuscript I'd say, going into the depth of why the killer did it. Enjoy.

References:

wiki/Story


	2. Chapter 2

'Stupid kids.' Simon thought 'Can't they read?'

He pulled his face away from the monitor and stood up from his chair. He turned to his left, pushed the button on the wall and the door shot up. The dimly light room he dwells in filled with light which blinded him and caused him to blink a couple times. Staring directly at him was a freaky poster of Freddy.

'Fucking kids' Simon thought as marched his way down the hall passing the shitty kids' drawings pinned up on the wall, 'They're parents are just as bad for letting them get away with it.'

Simon came down to the end of the corridor and the noise hit him like a train. Children screaming and screeching as they ran around the room, making themselves sick. The stupid robotic band was playing there annoying, ear worming song and the parents sat there shouting over the noise in an attempt to talk to the person adjacent to them. He passed the once operational pirate cove and stood just at the edge of the dining room.

"Hey! You kids!" Simon shouted. "Read the signs; 'Don't touch Freddy."

The kids looked over at him. There was a little boy and girl standing next to Bonnie, smearing pizza all over his bass guitar. Two boys were hanging off one of Chica's arm, swinging on it like it was some gym equipment. There was even a boy sitting on Freddy's shoulder, grabbing at his face preventing it from moving. The kids jumped down from the stage, disappointedly and sat down with their parents . Simon looked up at Freddy who had two big, green handprints on his face from the stupid kid that was touching him.

"Hey!" One of the mothers said, breaking her conversation with the woman next to her and standing up from the table. "You can't talk to my kid that way!"

"Ohhh, so that was your kid destroying the robots? How 'bout next time you control your kid, maybe put him on a leash."

"How dare you!" The woman said.

"Yeah, go fuck yourself." Simon mumbled walking back down the hall.

'God damn idiots. That's what they are. The rules are there for a reason. Don't they know to leave the robots alone?'

He made his way back into his office, pressed the button which caused the door to slam shut behind him. He sat back down in his chair, picked his tablet back up and continued watching over the restaurant.

'The whole reason we don't let near them is so they don't bite people like Foxy did' He continued. 'This place is doing bad enough the last thing we need is to have another one of the robots having to be shut down or another law suit and then where will I be?'

He continued watching over the restaurant, seeing all the moronic people with their spastic children. As he was flicking through the channels, he saw a little boy standing outside the toilets hands in between his legs. His mother was holding out her hand, urging him to go into the ladies toilet but the kid simply refused. He then looked down and a puddle slowly formed around him.

"Ha! That's what you get you little shit." Simon chuckled.

He continued flicking channels, passing over the empty supply closet, the halls that lead down to his office and the kitchen. He saw the chef's busily making orders; covering pizza with sauce, cheese and various other toppings for those snot nose children and their irresponsible parents.

'I don't know why they even bother putting toppings on it. The kids always just cover it in dirt and snot and they don't really seem to mind. Why not just give them that?' Simon thought.

He switched the camera back over to the dining room.

'Then again, you should even feed these fuckers. So damn fucking annoying. And they could do without it too.' Simon turned the camera over to the far side of the dining room and zoomed in at a group of people.

'The parents could go without a feed too.'

Simon then switched over to pirates cove and saw a bunch of kids playing around behind the curtain. He was furious. He slammed his fist into the door's control and tore down the hallway. He ripped open the curtain of pirates cover and saw the three boys that were on the stage. The child that was grabbing Freddy's face earlier was playing with one of Foxy's arms, waving it around while the other two, that were swinging on chica, played with his head.

"YOU FUCKING KIDS!" Simon shouted at them.

Two of the kids ran bolted to their parents who were staring at Simon, silent, like the rest of the restaurant. The boy playing with Foxy's arm, the fattest of three, was about to follow them when Simon grabbed him by the ear. He pulled him off the floor and carried him over to the dining room table.

"WHOSE FUCKING KID IS THIS?!" Simon roared.

The woman from before stood up.

"Of course it is. Of course it fucking is! Why wouldn't it be?"

Simon pulled the kid over to the woman and threw him at her feet. He leaned in to her.

"If you don't take care of your child, I will." He said between his teeth.

Simon made his way back to his office and closed the door behind him, as he did last time.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Simon shouted slamming his fists into the table and threw the monitors, the tablet, the fan, and the various bits of rubbish on the desk onto the floor. He then flipped the table, knocking the speaker with it. He ripped the poster down from the wall and pulled each of the fucking drawings down, throwing them onto the floor. He picked up his chair and spun around, throwing it into the mirror. Simon lent against the door and start taking deep breaths. He picked up the now cracked tablet and look at the children and their family.

"Oh, I'll make them pay. I'll make them all pay."

Hours had past, and the families were starting to leave. Simon wickedly grinned to himself.

'Now's the time.' Simon thought.

He jumped out of his chair and opened the door to his right. He walked down the hall and slipped into the kitchen right next door. Crouching down, he made his way across the room to the knife block.

'Thousands of choices.' Simon thought. 'But... I think I'll go with the most particle.'

Simon grabbed the chef knife and made his way out half running for the door. As he made his way through the dining room, he kept the knife close to his person as not be seen with it. He cautiously looked around the room, watching everyone to make sure he didn't get caught. He noticed that everyone would stare at him as he walked past them. Parents held the children close to them and children held close to their parents. They were scared of him, and they should be considering what he was about to do. He came to the table with the careless mother and the fat, irritating boy. The boy coward behind his mother as Simon passed and the mother gave him a stern look.

"Come on Jacob, let's go."

Simon continued making his way through the hall until he found what he was looking for; Backstage. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. In the room was several shelves with heads for Freddy, Chica and Bonnie lining it. Along the wall was several suits, one for Bonnie, one for Chica and one for Freddy. Originally they had heads and bodies for Foxy but since he bit a customer, they shut him down and decided to stop supplying suits for him. A table was directly in front of him with a animatronic lying on it and one of Bonnie's heads. Simon stabbed the knife into the table and grabbed one of the Freddy and slipped himself into it. He grabbed one of the Freddy heads and ripped out all the wires and cross beams that the animatronics use for a head. He slipped his head through the hole and made his way out.

Simon found it near impossible to see through the eye holes. He constantly had to keep rearranging the head as he stumbled across the restaurant. He made his way outside and saw Jacob and his mother. His mother was talking to another parent and Jacob was standing there pulling at his mum's leg.

"Mummm, I wanna go now!"

"Not now dear," Jacob's mum said, "In a minute."

"Psst." Simon whispered at Jacob, "Jacob, over here."

"Freddy?" Jacob said, walking up to him.

"Yeah it's me, Freddy. Where are your friends?" Simon said leaning down so he was closer to him.

"They're just over there," Jacob said pointing to the other children who were playing around with the robots, "why?"

"How would you guys like some pizza?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

"But don't tell your parents, they won't want you having any more pizza." Simon said.

"Okay, I promise."

Jacob then ran off towards his friends. AS he did, Simon made his way back inside and towards the backstage. He made his way to the door when he heard Jacob's high pitched voice.

"Freddy?" He called out.

"Over here." Simon shouted back. He saw the children run towards him and he quickly stepped into the room. He grabbed the knife and hid behind the door right before Jacob and his friends stepped in the room.

"Freddy? Are you there?" Jacob called out.

The kids looked around the room and realized Freddy was nowhere to be seen. Simon slammed the door shut, holding the knife up with a crazed grin on his face. He spun it in his hand so the knife was upside down and stabbed it down into Jacob. The children all screamed. Not like they did throughout the day where they were running around and being silly. They were screaming in fear and, unlike their other screams, Simon loved him. He Pulled the knife out of Jacob's neck and sliced the belly of the little girl who was playing with Bonnie's bass. Her screams became louder and they seemed to fill Simon; like he was feasting on it. The little boy that stood next to her simply froze with fear as his little friend's blood now covered him. He turned to him and piercd the child's heart.

One of the little boys that was swinging of Chica's arm was trying to open the door while the other hid under the table. Simon grabbed the boy be the shoulder and sliced his throat. The blood squirted out and splashed Simon in the face, and he could help but grin a demonic grin. He turned to the other boy and looked at him. The boy was curled up into a ball crying and cowering into the corner, as away as he could. It filled Simon with joy seeing the child bursting with fear. He reached under the table and grabbed the little boy's ankle. The kid kicked and squirmed as Simon pull him closer but it was to no avail. Simon pulled the kid out from under the table and sliced from just below his sternum down his chest. Suddenly and the screaming and cry stopped.

Simon dropped the knife and slumped against the wall. All that rage and frustration left his body and he felt calm; he felt good. Like It was natural killing. Simon then began to chuckle to himself.

"You know what would be funny?" Simon said aloud to himself. "If these kids like touching the robots so much, why don't I make them a little more acquainted?"

Simon then stood up and grabbed the bodies, throwing Jacob and the boy that hid under the table over his shoulders and dragging the little girl and the boy by the legs. He brought them to the stage where he ripped the heads and chest plates from the robotic band. Simon stuffed Jacob's corpse in Freddy, the little girl in Chica and the little boy that accompanied him on Bonnie in the very robot. With their bodies pressed against the metal frame he slid the suit back over them and proceeded to pirate cove with the last body. He gently opened the curtain and placed the child's body into Foxy much the same way he did with the others. When he went back to the backstage area to remove his suit, he noticed that there was still one body left.

'Now what am I to do with you?' Simon thought as he began to undress. As he did, he noticed a yellow bear suit, one that hadn't been used since the earl yeas if Freddy's.

'Perfect.' Simon thought.

Once Simon had finished placed in boy in the suit, which was surprisingly easy as there was no animatron inside, he cleaned the blood with the mop and bucket from the supply closet. He then cleaned the knife in the sink in the kitchen and placed it back in the knife rack. As he was about to walk out the door, he heard sirens. He looked back into the room to check he hadn't forgotten and noticed the red blinking camera light.

"Shit!" Simon yelled out.

He quickly made his way back to his office and grabbed the tablet from his desk. He made his way into the cameras memory system and started going through the rooms he went into.

"Dining room... yes. Backstage... yes. Kitchen... yep. Anything else? The hallway!" He then bolted out down the hall and out the restaurant. Turning around only briefly to lock the door. As darted down the street just as he saw the red and blue sirens closing in.

The following morning, police apprehended Simon. They had been granted a warranty for his arrest after they had found video surveillance of him grabbing a mop and bucket from the supply closet and returning them a short while later. A few days later, he was tried and convicted to death, however, the children were never found.


End file.
